Teach me
by MysteriousQueen
Summary: Nicole is a senior in highschool and has everything shes ever needed a gf, good grades, friends, a job and a nice car. But what happens when the new history teacher she bumps into isn’t exactly what she expected. Rated M for later chapters ;) I do not own any of the characters and this is my first one so enjoy!
1. Who are you?

"NICOLE! Hurry up and get down here your food is getting cold" My mother shouted.

"COMING!!" I yelled back as I tied my white converse high tops.

I grabbed my stuff and headed down to the kitchen. As I walked through the kitchen placed in the center of the massive marble island counter was a stack of pancakes and a bottle syrup.

"Common sweetie, hurry up and eat. You only have ten minutes" my mother gave me a quick peck on the cheek and handed me a plate.

I grabbed two of the big fluffy pancakes that sat on the counter and doused them in syrup. I quickly pulled up a chair next to my dad and little brother at the table and began chewing down my pancakes.

"Big day for you huh kiddo?" My dad asked glancing up from the morning newspaper.

"Yep. Last first day of highschool." I said with the biggest smile.

It was the last year of highschool which meant college applications and tours and MORE extracurricular activities and applying for scholarships even though I didn't need to because my parents were loaded. My dad is a VP for a huge business corporation that deals with trade and my mother was a pediatric surgeon at the hospital. Needless to say, if scholarships didn't work out (which they wouldn't because I have an above 4.0 GPA and got a 1550 on my SATs) I still would be fine.

"Oh shit. I have to get going I said I'd meet Madison before school." I said throwing my plate into the sink and grabbing my bag from under the chair.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" I said running out the door and aiming my keys to my brand new, shiny, black Audi A6. It was really a bad ass car. Everything about it was so perfect. It still had the new car smell and the leather was a matte black almost and everything lit up. It was probably too much to take to school but I worked hard for it so it didn't really bother me.

I started the car and connected my phone and put on my morning jams playlist. As I started to back out the music quieted down and a message appeared on the screen.

 _"You have one new message from Madison. Say read if you'd like me to read it out loud."_

Damn. This car is so cool.

"Read." I said and began to pull out of the drive way again.

 **You leaving yet to get me?!**

 _"Would you like to reply?"_

"Yes. Say: yes baby I just left be there in 10."

 _"Message sent"_

Ten minutes later I arrived at Madison's and parked right in front of her driveway. She quickly opened the door and threw her bag in the back.

"Morning baby." She said smiling and pulling my face into hers to give me a kiss.

"Ahaha it is a good morning now." I said breaking the kiss for a split second and then re-pushed my lips onto hers.

Madison and I have been dating for almost a year. She's captain of the cheer squad and volunteers at most of the same places I do and

After a minute we broke the kiss off and headed to school Madison's house from school was about 10-15 minutes depending on how fast you were willing to drive. But I was a partime sheriff's deputy so I kind of had no choice but to follow the speed limits.

We arrived at school and hopped out of the car.

"Why do you park so far from the doors?" Madison asked she had this stern look on her face and agressively swung her backpack over her shoulder.

"I've told you baby, I don't want any dickhead, homophobic idiots i.e. CHAMP to key my car. So I park in the back." I smiled at her. Champ had something against me and not because I was a smoking hot redhead lesbian. No no it was because I got the job of deputy and his lazy ass didn't.

We walked together with our hands interlocked through the front doors of the school before going our seperate ways I gave her a quick peck on the lips and told her I would meet her after first period.

I pulled out my schedule and read first period Art II. What? I thought I didn't sign up for this, maybe I did? Ah i don't know. But I shrugged it off and decided I'd just stay with it. I wasn't horrible at art in fact I liked to doodle and create small cartoons in my free time at the station.

I walked into the rather large classroom and the smell of dust and old paint immediately infiltrated my nostrils. God they could've came in and dusted this place off over the summer I thought as I quickly moved to the back table and sat down.

"HAUGHT!" I heard someone yell my name as if I had committed a huge crime.

I looked up to see my best friend. Dolls. His first name was Xavier but he hated when I called him that. He was tall and muscular. He was the captain of the football and lacrosse team and the three time winning homecoming king.

"Hey you have this lame excuse of a class too?"

"Yep all year long you an me Haught. It's gonna be great don't worry." He said sliding his backpack under the table and plopped himself in the chair in front of me.

First period flew by and the bell rang. I shuffled my way along with everyone else out of the classroom and started walking down the hall to find Madison's first period. I must have been so distracted because the next thing I know I bump so hard into someone we both fall down.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I said standing up and picking up the papers that flew out of this girls hand.

"Oh no i-it's okay I'm kinda in a hurry, I'm late. And this isn't good." She frantically spoke. I couldn't see her face.

She was slim, and probably 5'4 on a good day, she had curves and toned legs that went on for years and beautiful long, straight light brown hair. I reached out my hand to help her out still not being able to see her face clearly because of all her hair in her face and she facing the other way still picking up the papers.

 _Jesus it's the first day of school what is this chick doing? Why does she have so much crap?_ I thought to myself.

She held my hand and lifted herself up she fixed her black skirt and looked up at me. The biggest brown eyes looked right into mine.

"Thank you so much." She smiled and grabbed the papers from my hands and walked down the hall with the rest of the students.

"Yeah no problem." I said walking in the opposite direction to go find my girlfriend.


	2. Twice in one day

I walked down the hall confused as to who the hell I just slammed into. I was class president for two years, captain of the volleyball AND softball team, so I was well acquainted with everyone, but I have never seen her in my life. And even if I hadn't seen her at school, Purgatory was a very small town. Whenever anyone came or left everyone knew about it.

I walked to my next class with Madison. We had the same class, Functions Trig. I have always been good at math and I was kind of happy, and immediately had forgotten about the incident from before.

After math we parted ways and I went on to my next class. I asked myself repeatedly why I even came in today. It was all the SAME thing syllabus, expectations, standards, policies, and a life story no one asked for. Madison and I met back up for lunch and sat on the side of the cafeteria where all the jockeys and cheerleaders sat.

"You okay? You barely touched your food." Madison whispered to me.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine I'm just a bit tired and have a headache. And this food isn't even edible. I should've packed." I said playing with my food with a plastic fork.

"Well I think I have something you could eat." She said giving me a wink.

"Hmm how bout you give it to me after school" I smiled.

The bell shortly rang after and we all shuffled out of the cafeteria and headed to our next classes. This year I decided to take something different but easy. Ancient languages. It was an easy A class. My senior friends last year all took it and said the teacher just sits at her desk and hands out an article and question sheet and that's it for the period. I dug through my bag and pulled my schedule out. I ran my index finger along the bottom of the schedule where it said: P6 Ancient Lang. Rm 2106 Teacher: W. Earp

 _W. Earp? That's not Jackson. Oh shit._

I started to walk towards the classroom but saw no teacher outside or inside. As I walked in I saw 5 columns of desk lined up in the class I studied the class for a second before I made my way to a desk that was in the back corner. There were probably no more than 20 kids in the entire class.

The bell rang and there was still no teacher in sight. Everyone in the class looked around and of course smart ass Collin started.

"Hey, If she's not here in 15 minutes we're legally allowed to leave." He snickered while fist bumping is friends.

After a minute there was a fast loud heel clicking sound coming from the hallway and walked in the teacher. It was the girl wait— woman, I had practically body slammed in the hallway.

She can't be the teacher. That — no no no. She is not the teacher.

"Hi everyone!" She frantically spoke. Sorry I'm late I was in the principal, don't worry I'm not in trouble, yet." She nervously laughed.

 _No one laughed. Oh Jesus._

"Okay, um I'm Waverly Earp. But you all can call me Ms. Earp. and I'm going to be the new Ancient Language teacher. Mrs. Jackson is on maternity leave as you may or may not know. So I will be filling in for her. A little bit about me is I have 2 sisters I have a degree in teaching and ancient languages, I was head cheerleader in high school, and captain of the volleyball team. And, not to brag but I was Valid Victorian for my graduating class." She nervously giggled.

I stared at her, her hair laid over her shoulders, her eyes were big and brown and her skin was smooth. Her black skirt hugged her bottom half and the white blouse button up was fitted enough to expose every curve on her upper half. Everything about her seemed too good to be true.

"So enough about me, how about you all—" she paused, being interrupted by the class grunting.

 _God damn it I just got through the whole day without sharing anything what the hell is this._

"Ah yes I know I know, it must be so hard for you to say your name and give us one or two facts about yourself." She sarcastically said as she moved to sit on one of the empty desk tops in the front. "Ah okay how about-." She said looking around the room for any one who slightly looked willingly to go.

"You." She pointed at me.

"Me?!" I looked at her in shock and pointed to myself again for clarification.

"Yes, go on."

"I'm, um, okay. I'm Nicole Haught. Um I have a younger brother and I um... am a part time sheriff's deputy?" I said ending it question like.

"Okay wow nice, better look out on the road everyone." She smiled and let a small laugh out.

 _Man, her jokes are shit._

We continued the rest of class going around the room, each student sharing their names, and two insignificant things about themselves and their lives. Since it was most likely going to be like this till the end of class I put my head down and decided to take a nap.

I woke up to the sound of knocking on my desk.

"HUH?! WOAH!" I frantically said wiping the smallest amount of drool from my face.

"Rise and shine." Ms. Earp said to me, turning around and going back to her desk.

"What time is it?" I said stretching and rubbing my eye.

"2:15." She said while looking directly into the computer monitor and typing.

"Two WHAT?!" I exclaimed, pulling out my phone and checking the time. "No it can't be. Why didn't anyone wake me up 10 minutes ago when school was let out I'm late to — crap!" I quietly yelled and rushed to gather my things.

"It is not my job to make sure you are awake and attentive Miss Haught. I suggest you do not fall asleep like that again. Especially on the first day. You missed the entire syllabus and the homework. Als–"

"Homework?" I interrupted.

"Yes homework. This is a college level class. I hope you did not think this was a slack off kind of class but by the looks of it, I'm guessing you did." She said walking up from her desk to the built in bookshelf by the door, picking up a thick textbook and dropping it in my hands.

"I don't." I mumbled under my breath.

I flipped through the giant text book my eyes widening at the sight of how many words and pages there were.

"Pages 1-20 need to be read by Friday. And you will have to write me a two page summary about it."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, thank you." I said making my way towards and out the door.

"Oh and Miss Haught..."

I stopped and turned to face her "yes?"

"Do not fall asleep again, it gives a bad impression and this will be the second incident I've encountered with you and it's only the first day." She jokingly said and smiled.

"Hey in my defense, you were late. And rushing. So you didn't look out where you were going. And I said sorry." I said sounding a bit defensive.

"There's no need to get all defensive here Miss Haught, have a good rest of your afternoon." She smiled.

"You too Ms. Earp. See you Wednesday." I said dashing out of the classroom and towards the exit.

 **Hey so um idk how this is going I think I need to proof read these more I read the 1st chap and I was like ew. I definitely will re read and edit them but um yeah I don't have a strict uploading schedule but I'm hoping to whip these chaps out like every 2-3 days so yeah see y'all soon don't forget to leave me a comment i really appreciate it!!**


	3. Practice

"Nicole!" Madison yelled slamming a pillow on my face.

"What what I'm up!" I frantically shook and sat up immediately. "Jesus Mads, what time is it?"

"11:30" she said getting off the bed and wrapping herself in a light blue silk robe.

I grunted and shoved my face back into the soft pillows behind me.

"Get your ass up, you know your not allowed to sleepover on school nights." She said throwing my shirt at my head.

"Damn it, okay okay I'm going." I stood up and began putting back all my clothes on that were scattered all over the floor. I grabbed my bag and started walking towards her bed room door that led out to the hallway.

"Hey." She softly spoke and grabbed my arm lightly. "I love you."

"Love you too." I kissed her slowly, she tasted sweet like strawberries.

"Okay now get out of here before they kill you."

"I'm already dead." I rolled my eyes and walked out.

The next morning and struggled out of bed. Surprisingly my parents weren't mad that I was sneaking in at midnight. I tried to mentally prepare myself to get through this day. It was going to be another day of long introductions. I got my stuff together and made my way to school. Madison got a ride with one of her cheerleading friends, Kathrine. Kathrine was a "Grade-A" bitch, I could not stand her. She never minded her own business and always wanted to know what everyone and every couple was up to. Especially Madison and I. I was convinced she was a desperate bitch and wanted to get into my girlfriends pants, even though she claimed to be straight. But I didnt buy it for a second.

After school finished I made my way towards the gym, it was the mandatory volleyball conditioning day. I played libero and loved it. As I entered I saw my two closest friends Chloe, and Kristen. We all have known each other since we were born all of our parents were friends and we used to live in the same neighborhood until I moved.

"Well, it's about time." Chloe snickered.

"Oh shut up, at least I'm here. Unlike you who pick and chooses when to show up because your the coach's pet." I shoved her with my shoulder.

After a couple minutes of conversing with each other we went into the locker room to change into our practice clothes.

We exited the locker room and made our way back to the main part of the gym and sat on the bleachers till the coach came. Moments later coach Adams and —.

I jumped off the bleachers and the rest of the team followed behind me. We all stopped right in front of the coach and supposedly the new coach.

"Coach..?" I started.

"Okay ladies huddle in." She motioned her hands for us to come in closer. "This is Coach Earp. She's going to be conditioning and practicing with us all season. She also has quite a bit of a reputation but I'll let her explain." The coach turned to face Ms. Earp and slightly nodded letting her know she could speak.

"Thank you coach, so um yeah ladies I am going to be practicing and helping you all in general, I played volleyball in high school and in college for a D1 and my team made it to nationals and got second place. And I know volleyball for some of you is just a hobby but others it's what your dependent on for college. So let's make sure we all are working together and encouraging each other and have a good season."

No one said anything. I turned on my heels and before I could take a step I heard my name getting yelled out by coach Adams.

"Haught!"

"Yeah coach?" I turned back on my heels and walked over to her.

"Well. I'm thinking since your captain you and coach Earp should decide on what we do for practice and come up with ways to better our skills." She said.

Both the coaches and I stood in a triangle for about two minutes discussing and getting and idea about how the season was going to end up being.

Practiced finished around 5:30 and everyone on the team looked as if they stood in the rain for a couple hours.

"Good job today girls that was very impressive. See you all tomorrow." Ms. Earp said before exiting the locker room.

"Tomorrow?!" Chloe exclaimed as she pulled off her shirt.

"I swear that woman is gonna kill us all." A girl named Rebecca called out. "And she's making conditioning permanently mandatory what the hell."

I leaned my back against the cool black lockers and watch the girls yell and agree with .

"Oh common it's not that bad guys." I said pushing myself off the lockers and grabbing my bag.

"Oh yeah easy for you to say Haught you basically work out like this for a living." Kristen grunted.

"Aha that's also true listen I'm gonna head out I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The week flew by pretty fast. I survived two classes of ancient languages and conditioning all week. Thank god it was Friday. The day flew by pretty fast and now all I had was to sit for an hour and a half in Ms. Earp's class.

"Okay so we're gonna get started but I need you all to turn in the summary for pages 1-20 into the bin up front that has the number six on it."

My eyes froze. I completely forgot to do it. I was so busy this week at the station and then conditioning and then being with Madison I completely forgot about it. Everyone started to move towards the front to staple throw their papers into the basket. Ms. Earp looked right at me and shook her head lightly, being that I was the only one that didn't get up to turn it in.

Class proceeded and the bell rang for the seniors to be let out five minutes early. As soon as it rang everyone threw their bags over their shoulders and started to squeeze out the door.

"Bye everyone! Have a great weekend." Ms. Earp called out.

I was the last one up and was stopped by the teacher at the door.

"Miss Haught, I want to speak with you for a quick second." She said shutting the door.

"Um, sure what's up?"

"Suicide."

"E-Excuse me?" I was said completely flabbergasted. "I don't think yo—"

"No no oh my no I mean for practice." She said quickly.

"Oh erm, that's your call you know you don't have to consult me on every workout you want us to do."

"I think I should, at least get your opinion, those girls trust you and they like you. I'm a nobody to them, just some lady making their lives hell." Her eyes went sad.

"Well n—no, I think your doing a good job. So far." I added. "The girls aren't used to being committed like this and they are starting to care. I think suicides will be good they'll hate you but it's good."

"O—" She started but was interrupted by my phone ringing.

Ah shit Madison.

"Hey."

I glanced from the floor to the teachers face. She looked uncomfortable and started looking around the room while lighting tapping her pen on the desk.

"yeah I'm just talking to a teacher I'll be out in a sec. okay bye." I said hanging up and sliding the phone back in my pocket.

"Sorry that was just my girlfriend. But um..."

Her eyes completely widened. And nervously chuckled. We stood in silence for five awkward seconds.

"Well—"

"Yep, yep I'll see you Monday miss Haught. Have a great weekend."

"You too Ms. Earp."

And with that said I walked out of the classroom and made my way towards the parking lot.


	4. Grinding

**NBA/N: Holy shit! I cannot believe this story is still alive guys! It's been 2 years wow!! I came back across this and because I haven't used in so long I saw this story and I was like hold up did I... I think I wrote this! And I actually wanna pick it back up so here we go! It might be bad now bc I haven't written in so long!**

* * *

"Holy shit" I panted bending over and putting my hands on my knees. We had just finished our third mandatory practice and sweat was dripping off my face like a flowing river.

"Nice work ladies! Hit the showers!" Coach Earp yelled.

"Hey Nicole, got a sec?" She asked me.

"Sure what's up?" I still walked over still trying to catch my breath.

"What do you think about the workouts?" She squirmed, smiling from ear to ear and bringing the clipboard she was holding to her chest.

"They're uh they're good, I think the teams working together, um building stamina?" I replied.

The workouts where crap. Not crap as in bad but it was excessive. The team had been undefeated since I started in freshman year. I created workouts and scheduled things with the coach that made the girls want to play. And now, they don't even want to show up but coach Adams and coach Earp implemented a new rule that if you missed 3 workouts your benched for the entire season. But I could tell coach Earp was proud of what she planned and I couldn't tell her the truth. Even though she was oblivious to how the workout was effecting is she was still super sweet and sometimes brought snacks.

"Thank you! I really want to build the girls stamina and movement, it was great when I came but I think it can be improved you know? So I think this is a good practice workout." She excitedly said.

 _What the hell? Needs improvement? Those girls are all in tip top shape. Now I am extremely annoyed._

"Oh yeah def- definitely I um I couldn't agree more." I struggled to say, quickly wiping the sweat droplets from my forehead trying not losing my cool.

"Umm Nicole? You okay?" She asked concerningly.

 _She's onto me. I'm a horrible liar._

"It's just ah I gotta get to work now so I should probably go shower and do that." I nervously chuckled and sprinted into the locker room.

"Oh okay see you tomorrow!" She said walking towards the exit.

* * *

"Is she trying to kill us?!" Kristen exclaimed.

"I don't know but ever since she came she's been brainwashing the coach. It's like coach Adams doesn't even listen to me or my ideas anymore." I sighed.

It was about 6:30pm and me ans Kristen we're just clocking into our shifts at the police station where we were both part time sheriffs deputies. Kristen and I sat at our desks waiting for Nedley to come out and give us our jobs for today. Kristen pulled out a ball from her desk drawer and started tossing it in the air while I texted Madison about how I probably wouldn't be able to stop by later tonight.

 _I'm sorry babe it's probably gonna be late before I leave here. And plus my body is super sore from the workouts._

 _Well maybe if you come over I could help relieve some of that pain ;)._

 _Haha I would like that but not today. I have to go I'll text you later xx_

I clicked my phone off and slid it back into my pocket. Just in time as well because Nedley was walking out of his office.

"I'm going to need you girls to stay here today. Don't really need anyone on the streets right now. Answer calls and get paperwork for anyone who walks in with an issue. Understood?" He said firmly.

"Yes sir." Kristen ans I said in unison.

A couple of hours had passed by and nothing was happening. It was now 9:30 and our shift ended at 10:00. Kristen had been swiping through tinder and I was focusing on homework. Specifically ancient languages as I had a paper and three online assignments to complete. I felt completely drained. Balancing work, sports, school, and Madison left me completely exhausted. I was going to bed late everyday as I would stay at Madison's and she would kick me out so late rather than early which I never understood. And coach Earp, was KILLING me with these insane workout schedules and homework that I could barely keep up.

"Uhhh Nicole!" Kristen frantically called.

I glanced up and saw that Ms. Earp was standing in the doorway completely frozen, there was a massive cut on her face and blood on her shirt. I quickly got up out of my desk and walked over to her.

"Ms. Earp? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" I asked caringly.

"I uh I um I- I- I don't know. I was driving and this truck ran the light into my car and took off." She said on the verge of tears.

"It's okay, breathe are you hurt? did you call 911?" I asked sitting her down on a bench by the door.

She shook her head. I mouthed to Kristen to get the first aid kit so I could clean Ms. Earp up.

"I-I I don't think so I'm hurt. It happened on the next street over. When I realized where I was I decided that I could just walk here. So I didn't have to wait so long for the police to show up." She put her elbows on her knees and began crying into her hands.

Kristen handed me the first aid kit and proceeded to gather the paperwork Ms. Earp would need to fill out later.

"Hey hey don't cry it's okay your okay." I said softly rubbing circles on her back. "How about I clean this cut up and we go take a look at your car. Is there anyone we can call any family or friends?" I asked.

"Umm my sister Wynnona." Ms. Earp slowly lifted her head up. She was sniffling and her eyes were all red and puffy but she still looked beautiful. I always thought girls looked beautiful after they just cried hard. I cleaned up the deep cut on her face and Kristen rang the fire department to come to the wreck.

It was a cool September night. We walked slowly towards her car it was completely wrecked. I was surprised she made it out alive the front of the car was in the light pole and the drivers side was smashed in. As we walked towards the car there was a large amount of broken glass everywhere.

Moments later the fire department and ambulances arrived, an EMT walked with Ms. Earp to the back of the ambulance truck to get examined. Nedley shortly arrived after.

"Sorry I got caught up with a case. What happened are you all okay?" He asked coming up to me and Kristen.

"Yeah yeah we're fine. Our teacher just got into this wreck and walked into the station." I responded.

"Oh, well looks like a lot of mess, you two go home I'll take care of this mess and paperwork don't worry." He smiled quickly and turned to get Ms. Earp.

As I started to walk away, Ms. Earp and I locked eyes and she gave me a sad smile. I smiled back and continued walking away with Kristen.

 _What a long fucking night._ I mentally sighed.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is short but I'm swamped with homework!! Sorry I'll write more next time!**


End file.
